percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Twenty-One of Doom
The twenty-first chapter of Eternal Destiny Trachius, Post-Battle: Part Six Trachius beat the sea monster in a single punch - underwater! CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE OF DOOM "Revolution against the gods?" Rune said. "Why?" "Trust me, kid," Louis said. "The gods have it coming..." Louis held the paper and squinted at it. "This is in English, sir." Zeus sighed. "The task is simple," he assured. "The Instrument is in Demeter's territory. You three simply go there, get it, and bring it back here. Simple." "Understood, lord Zeus," Kamina said. With that, Louis, Kamina, and Fen left Olympus Maximus and started walking toward Demeter's territory. About one hundred sixty miles away. "Simple mission my-" Fen began after about sixty miles of walking. "Technically he was telling the truth," Kamina said. "We haven't run into any monsters yet. That does make it pretty easy." "Well, Dad's gone." Fen pointed to the sky. The sun chariot of his father, Apollo, had just dipped below the horizon. "So we done for the night?" "Sure," Louis said. "If we get up early we can make it to Demeter's territory by tomorrow afternoon." They went to sleep on the ground. As Louis closed his eyes, he saw in his dreams Zeus speaking with a tall blonde woman. "I am confused, Brother," the woman said. "Why must they die?" Zeus whispered something in her ear. Louis saw her eyes widen in shock. "You... you can't be serious?" "I am, Demeter," Zeus said gravely. "They will be coming into your territory shortly. Once they arrive..." "I will kill them," Demeter confirmed. Louis awoke instantly and shook Kamina's and Fen's shoulders. "Guys, get up!" "Is that absolutely necessary?" Fen asked sincerely. "Yes," Louis said. "Zeus and Demeter are conspiring to kill us on this mission. I don't know why. We have to leave now." "Leave to where?" Fen asked. "This whole world belongs to the gods. And there aren't any Links to the mortal world around here." As he said that, vines shot out of the ground and grabbed his arms. They pulled in opposite directions until Fen's body was completely ripped in half. "Fen!" Louis and Kamina shouted in unison. More vines emerged. Louis took out his sword, Óneiro'', and slashed at the vines that had just grabbed Kamina.'' He took Kamina's hand in his left hand while slashing Demeter's vines with his right. Just as the vines started clearing, a massive tidal wive struck at the ground. "Hold your breath," Kamina said. Louis complied, but they both still were coughing up seawater afterward. "Die, demigods!" shouted the voice of Poseidon as he sent another wave. Louis didn't bother correcting him - technically, Kamina was a legacy. A motorcycle showed up and stopped in front of them. "You guys need a lift?" Louis knew it was probably a trap, but probable death at the hands of a motorcyclist was better than certain death at the hands of the gods. They both got in the back of the motorcycle, which started driving off. Arrows shot out from miles away, blocking out the already dark sky. "Apollo and Artemis," the motorcyclist muttered angrily. As an arrow sliced some of the skin off his nose, Louis turned back to Kamina. "Keep yourself covered," he advised, only to see it was too late for advice; three arrows were already embedded in Kamina's chest. "Kamina!" "Shouting her name's not gonna bring her back, kid," the motorcyclist said. "At this point, we just gotta get out of here safe." "Why are they doing this?" Louis asked. "They killed Fen and Kamina and they're still trying to kill us!" "That's the Greek gods for you. They have power - way more than we do - and they think that gives them the right to abuse it. That's why we're resisting the gods. You want to help us?" "Better you than them," Louis muttered in response. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Twenty of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Twenty-Two of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 10 May 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Young Louis, Kamina Nilstrim, Fen White, Zeus, Demeter, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, and the motorcyclist whose name is Conway Striet Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page